bloons_tower_defense_9fandomcom-20200214-history
Monster bloons
Monster Bloons are bloons spawned from M.O.N.S.T.E.R. in an attack. 'Octacon Bloon' 200 HP, Speed: Yellow Bloon Fire attacks do 2x more damage. Attacks Fire Breath - Blows a fire breath across the screen that does 15 Damage. 'Blocky Bloon' 210 HP, Speed: Red Bloon Stone attacks do 2x more damage. Attacks Stomp - Stomps in an area doing 20 Damage to all towers hit. 'Bugzzy' Bloon 300 HP, Speed: Blue Bloon Sword attacks do 2x more damage. Attacks Sword Swing - Swings his sword doing 12 Damage. 'Kracko' Bloon 700 HP, Speed: Green Bloon Sword Beams do 2x more damage. Attacks Electric Bolt - Shoots an electric bolt at a tower doing 17 Damage. 'Tornadon Bloon' 350 HP, Speed: Green Bloon Tornados do 2x more damage. Attacks Tornado - Shoots a tornado that blows a tower away. Buildings, 4/4 towers, aand super monkeys take 20 Damage. 'WolfWrath Bloon' 600 HP, Speed: Pink Bloon Sword attacks do 2x more damage. Attacks Fire Blast '- Blasts fireballs at towers that do 18 Damage. 'Erasem Bloon 150 HP, Speed: Purple Bloon All attacks do 2x less damage. Attacks Erase Them '''- Merges with a tower and the tower gets forgotten forever (other towers attack it). Crabatron Bloon 4,700 HP, Speed: Lead bloon Monkey attacks do 80% less damege '''Attacks Lead Spawn - Spawns 50 lead bloons 'Fang Bloon' 400 HP, Speed: Blue bloon Mechanic attacks do 3x damage Attacks Toxic - deals 600 damege to closest tower 'Spurtz Bloon' 80 HP, Speed: Pink Bloon Imunite to all fire attcks Attacks same octacon bloon ability but 2x damage Brain Bloon 5,000 HP, Speed: Omega Bloon all towers dealing 50% less damage Attacks EWWW -''' It uglenes sometimes making towers puke and when they puking brain bloon dealing 5 HP damege to 2 random towers [http://backyard-monsters.wikia.com/wiki/Eye-ra '''Eye-ra Bloon] 600 HP, Speed: Purple Bloon --NORMAL-- Attacks BOOM - does 4,000 HP damage to random tower 'Pokey Bloon' 200 HP, Speed: Red Bloon --NORMAL-- -no attacks but:- it deals 60 damage every 1 second to random tower 'Dark' Spurtz Bloon 160 HP, Speed: Purple Bloon Imunite to all fire attcks Attacks same spurtz bloon ability but 2x damage Masher Bloon 3,000 HP, Speed: Red Bloon Knuckle Joe's attacks do 2x more damage. Attacks Mace Swing - Swings its mace around doing 25 Damage. Masher 2.0 Bloon 10,000 HP, Speed: Blue Bloon Knuckle Joe's laser attack does 2x more damage. Attacks Mace Swing - Swings its mace around doing 30 Damage. Laser - Fires a constant laser at a tower doing 50 Damage per second. Kirisakin Bloon 900 HP Speed: Purple Bloon Sword attacks do 2x more damage. Attacks Sword Swing - Swings his sword doing 20 Damage. Mumbies Bloon 500 HP, Speed: Yellow Bloon Bomb attacks do 2x more damage. Attacks Clamp - Clamps on to a monkey doing 5 Damage every second. Dark Beam - Shoots a dark beam at a tower doing 15 Damage. Heavy Lobster Bloon 2,000 HP, Speed: Pink Bloon Ice attacks do 2x more damage. Attacks Double Laser - Shoots 2 laser beams at 2 different towers doing 30 Damage. Destroya Bloon 25,000 HP, Speed: Purple Bloon Battleship Halberd's laser destroys it instantly. Attacks Plasma Launch - Launches 5 plasma balls that do 60 Damage each. Blue Laser - Shoots a blue laser that does 130 Damage Monster Mini-Boss Bloon 50,000 HP, Speed: Lead Bloon it contains 5 random moster bloons that have less than 5,000 HP Attacks Sun God Laser Launch - launches 5 sun god lasers that do 120 damage each Instant Kill - kills you most expensive tower instantly Tatian Bloon 75,000 HP, Speed: Lead Bloon all attacks doing 27% less damage Attacks Ice ball - shoots ice ball that makes towers shoot 2 times slower Fire ball - shoots fire ball that doing 5 damage every 3 seconds (fire will be for minute) Enderman Bloon 10,000 HP, Speed: -- dark attacks doing 50% less damage attacks none but he teletorts randomly Creeper Bloon 7,500 HP, Speed: Blue Bloon bomb attacks dealing 95% less damage attacks none too but explodes 32 seconds after coming and it dealing 6,000 HP damage Wither Bloon 75,000 HP, Speed: Lead Bloon bomb attacks dealing no damage attacks Black boom - shoots black head to random tower and dealing 50 HP damage Plimer Bloon 1 HP (50 AD), Speed: Green Bloon darts and spikes dealing 80% less damage attacks none Zombie Meta07 Bloon 100,000 HP, Speed: Glued Lead Bloon everything dealing 10% less damage attacks OMNOMNOM - zombie meta07 bloon starts eating tower (eats only not machanic towers) each eat dealing 2 HP damage every, eats every 1 seconds, eats 5 seconds regen - regens 10,000 HP, uses randomly zombie toxic - zombie meta07 bloon spews its sleilan and the sleilan dealing 5 HP damage every 2 seconds, abillity stands for 20 seconds Slime Bloon Huge Size 50,000 HP, Speed: Blue Bloon contains 4 big size slime bloons all attacks dealing 75% less damage attacks punch - dealing 10 HP damage to random tower Big Size 15,000 HP, Speed: Green Bloon contains 4 normal size slime bloons all attacks dealing 50% less damage attacks punch - dealing 5 HP damage to random tower Normal Size 5,000 HP, Speed: Yellow Bloon contains 4 small size slime bloons all attacks dealing 30% less damage attacks punch - dealing 2 HP damage to random tower Small Size 1,000 HP, Speed: Pink Bloon all attacks dealing 10% less damage attacks punch - dealing 1 HP damage to random tower Enderdragon Bloon 200,000 HP, Speed: Permafrozed Lead Bloon dark attacks dealing 50% less damage attacks enderBall - shoots black ball that dealing 50 HP damage to random tower flamethrower - burns one if you towers to death Witch Bloon 65,000 HP, Speed: Green Bloon magic attacks dealing no damage attacks wizard ball - shoots big green ball (4 green lighting balls spining around it) (like from BSM2 wizard lords power up) that dealing 200 HP damege to random tower and ball's lighting and the ball when hurted tower it deals 24 HP damage (ball), 12 HP damage (lighting) both things can bounce up to 10 towers and abillity uses randomly Speedy-Nuck Bloon 100 HP, Speed: 12 times faster than a red bloon fast attacking tower attacks dealing 90% less damege attacks none Category:Bloons Category:Founder only can edit Category:Admins can edit this page Category:Gameplay mechanics